Blind Us Where We Stand
by Stawberry-cupcake
Summary: Note: I do not own the Fire Emblem franchise, nor do I own the characters. All of the characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.
1. Chapter 1

_Micaiah closed her golden eyes; her long eyelashes were still wet from crying. "Is my vision correct," she thought to herself, "What was that voice?" Micaiah nervously played with a strand of her long silver hair, which was glistening in the moonlight, as she gazed down into the pond._

Yesterday, she and Lady Almedha, the mother of King Pelleas, had an argument over the advice she had given Pelleas. She had told him to just give up on finding a way to destroy the blood pact, telling him that he would live longer if he just gave up, because she feared he would die. She told him this in the Castle's library, where Pelleas was reading through books, looking for a way to destroy the pact. Little did she know that Micaiah was listening behind an extremely tall shelf of books. Micaiah, on any other occasion would've been able to contain her anger, but Pelleas was so easy to convince, and seemed to listen to everything his mother told him. Micaiah, then, stepped out from behind the giant shelf, confronting Lady Almedha about what she had told him, which resulted in a long argument.

After the arguing with Micaiah, Almedha ran out of the library crying. Pelleas, who was distressed by the argument, followed his mother out of the library. Of course, Micaiah felt bad about upsetting his mother, but what else was she to do? Just because Almedha is completely hopeless and worries about everything, does not mean she has to make Pelleas that way.

The next morning, Micaiah awoke, brushed her beautiful long hair, got dressed, and got ready for the day. The day was quite ordinary and dull, the sky was gray, and nothing worth thinking about happened. Later in the evening, however, on the way to the tent where they were going to discuss the battle strategy that would be used for the next evening, she thought about how she was going to destroy the blood pact to end the madness the senators had brought upon them. When she entered the tent, she was surprised to see Pelleas standing there.

"Good evening Micaiah, you look very nice."

"Thank you, thank you very much," Micaiah innocently smiled, "I don't want to be rude," she paused, "but what are you doing here? We're discussing battle strategies."

"Oh…" Pelleas paused, "We were discussing battle strategies before you arrived."

"But—"

"Don't worry, we're using your strategy, Micaiah," Sothe smiled.

"We're going to attack tomorrow at dawn," said Pelleas.

"What?!"

"Is that a problem, Micaiah?" Pelleas asked with a questioning look on his face.

Micaiah sat down on a chair, closed her sparkling golden eyes, and thought for a moment. Suddenly she was back in the castle, and Lady Almedha was leaning over something, crying. Micaiah walked closer to realize she was leaning over a body in a coffin, but she couldn't see the body's face because it was hidden by stringy hair. Was this Pelleas? Then she was on a battlefield, and saw the general, Ike, standing over bodies looking pleased with himself.

Micaiah opened her gorgeous eyes, and stared at the ground for a bit, then she looked up at Pelleas, Sothe, and Leonardo, who were staring at her. "We can't attack at dawn."

"Why ever not?" Pelleas asked again, this time he took two steps closer to her. "Just cause," she paused, looking down at the ground, "because, the Greil Mercenaries will be expecting us, I know it."

"Micaiah, they're expecting us to arrive tomorrow in evening, it will be a surprise attack," Pelleas said with a bit of doubt in his voice, "they won't know what hit them."

"Micaiah? Did you see something?" Sothe asked, a bit concerned.

"I-I don't know." She didn't want to frighten Pelleas; she didn't even know if he really was the body, but who else would Almedha be leaning over crying? She decided the best thing to do was tell the truth.

"I…I saw your mother, Pelleas," Pelleas looked at her with confusion, "She was leaning over a body, but…. but I couldn't see the face. Then, I saw Ike, the general, standing over bodies in triumph."

"In other words, we lost," Leonardo said, sounding a bit distressed. "That's how it seemed," Micaiah answered, and then she looked at Pelleas. The young king had a strange look in his eyes, and Micaiah knew, she could see it in his eyes and mind, he was afraid. "We attack at dawn," he said quietly, "I have nothing else to say."

"You idiot! If we attack at dawn we'll all die! Micaiah saw it!" Sothe retorted, his face was flushed with anger.

"I said I have no more to say, good night, we attack at dawn tomorrow," and with that Pelleas left.

"What a moron!" Sothe yelled, slamming his fist on the table, "What, does he want us to all get killed?!"

"Sothe, please…. I think it's quite obvious that it's the senate's decision that we attack at dawn, not the King's." Sothe sighed, "I'm going to bed, I don't know how much more of this I can take," Sothe then left the tent, leaving Micaiah and Leonardo alone. "I'll see you in the morning Leonardo," Micaiah said in her soft sweet voice, "We have a long day ahead of us."

Micaiah left the tent, walking out into the fresh night air. A soft, cool breeze blew strands of Micaiah's beautiful silver hair as she walked back to her tent, but before going inside, she thought to herself, "What if I can somehow convince Pelleas to attack tomorrow evening? Perhaps I could, after all, we would still be attacking, and that _is_ what the senate wants." Micaiah ran as fast as she could, to where their horses were. She quickly saddled one and rode towards the palace, where Pelleas assuredly was.


	2. Chapter 2

Micaiah entered the palace, feeling a bit uneasy. She slowly walked towards the library, her thin graceful hands clutching some books she had found in the library earlier. Just when she was about to open the library door, she tripped on her own feet and dropped all of her books. "Damn! What a stupid thing to happen," she thought to herself. She quickly picked the books up as fast as she could, but then heard a strange noise. "Footsteps…. Footsteps coming from the library." Suddenly the door opened, and Micaiah let out a shriek.

"Micaiah? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Pelleas," Micaiah blushed, embarrassed for letting out that scream, "I'm very sorry."

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow."

"Pelleas," she paused, "It's about the attack…Please, I beg you to reconsider attacking at dawn!" Micaiah felt a mix of fear and anger rush through her.

"I wish I could attack at a different time Micaiah, but," Pelleas fell silent for a moment, "but I can't."

"Because the senate wants you to attack at dawn," Micaiah knew too well that this is what was making the young King so upset.

"How did you know?"

"It was obvious. To attack at dawn would be foolish, and you know that, but the senate wants you to because they want us to die."

"That's right."

"You couldn't do anything to change the situation?" Micaiah asked this with a note of hope in her voice, but she knew that the answer would be no.

"I'm afraid I can't," Pelleas sighed, "The situation is out of my hands."

"I understand," Micaiah paused, "Here, I picked these books out for you. I don't know if there's any useful information in them, but I read a couple chapters, and it seems as if they'd have something of use in them." Micaiah attempted to smile, but the situation was too dire for her to do so.

"Thank you, Micaiah…You know I admire you, and your flawless bravery."

"Thank you very much, but I could hardly say I'm as brave as you seem to think I am. Still, it does flatter me, thank you very much, Pelleas."

"It's getting very late, I'd best be off to bed," Micaiah could tell that Pelleas was also attempting to smile, but couldn't, "Good night."

"Have a good sleep."

"You too." Pelleas walked down the long hallway and then disappeared behind the corner.

Micaiah left the palace with tears in her eyes, if only there was some way to destroy the blood pact, if only they could succeed before dawn so they wouldn't have to fight in this pointless war.

By the time she reached the camp, she was very tired, and decided the best thing to do would be to get some rest. She walked into her tent, dressed for bed, splashed some water on her face, and lay down on her mattress. Her white silk nightgown was recently washed, and felt very clean. It was a warm night, so Micaiah felt no need to get under the sheets. Looking at the ceiling, she couldn't help but close her eyes, and then she began to dose off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Micaiah was back in the palace, in the same room she had seen earlier. This room had large windows with long velvet green curtains, the room itself was extremely large, and there was lady Almedha again, kneeling over a body in a coffin. Once again Micaiah silently walked closer to her and the body. This time, Micaiah still couldn't see the body's face but she could see it's arms. They were very frail; you could see the veins and bones clearly. They were also very feminine, and while Pelleas had graceful thin arms, they still didn't look like a woman's arms, nor were they this frail.

"Lady Almedha?"

Almedha didn't turn her head; she just lay there, crying, as if Micaiah didn't exist. Then Micaiah caught a slight glimpse of the face. It was a woman's face, and she had long black stringy hair, a lot of which was covering her face, so Micaiah still couldn't see it. She then felt a presence fill her, a cold and sad presence, and it was so familiar. It almost felt as if a cold breeze had passed through her. Then she heard a familiar voice, a girl's voice call, _"Edward"_ in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Micaiah awoke, she was sweating, and felt unnerved. "Who was that girl? And what was that voice? _Edward?_" Micaiah spent a long time thinking, her graceful thin fingers nervously moved as she sat on the edge of her mattress, staring at the ground.

Of course, Micaiah knew that Edward was part of the dawn brigade, but why was the voice calling his name? What had he done? Maybe it was a different Edward? Micaiah wondered what time it was, was it 1:00 yet? The Greil mercenaries were only ten Miles away, or so Leonardo had told them when he saw their base in the distance two days ago. Had they advanced? Were they closer?

Micaiah decided that she should get some rest, because she knew someone would come to wake her up when the time came to ride off to the battle. Micaiah wasn't ready, she wasn't ready to face the battle, because she knew they would fail and Ike would win. If only there was a way to destroy the pact. "Relax," she told herself, "all will be reveled, and worrying about the future is not a way to relax and fall asleep, don't be like Almedha." But Micaiah simply couldn't sleep, it was impossible to sleep, too many thoughts were racing through her brain.

Micaiah thought that the only way to clear her mind and figure things out was to take a long walk, so she got dressed in her pretty light pink dress, with her blue cape, brushed her long silver locks, did her hairdo, and went outside into the cool night air.

She walked into the woods, gracefully skipping down the muddy trail, which led her further into the woods. By the time she was starting to slightly tired, she decided to stop, and sit by the pond she had come upon.

This is where she sat, thinking about her vision, and what was going to happen. Whose voice was that? And where had she felt that presence before? The voice and the presence she felt were very different from each other. The voice sounded like a mix of a desperate cry and a command, and sounded like it was coming from a distance? Outside perhaps? The presence on the other hand, felt like it was almost inside Micaiah, she could feel how it felt. This presence was cold, sad, but the heart of the presence was warm. Was this the girl in the coffin's presence? Her ghost? And what was that voice?

"Micaiah?! Is that you?"

Micaiah spun around to see Sothe standing there. "I've been looking everywhere for you, and then I saw your footprints in the mud, and I followed them, and well, here you are. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I….I couldn't sleep, Sothe, is it time to go already?"

"Yes…yes it is."

Micaiah could tell that Sothe was afraid and discomforted; she looked up at the sky and all of the stars. "It's so beautiful," she said, as a tear dripped down her cheek.

"Micaiah, you don't think it's going to be the last sky of stars we ever see, do you? Sothe asked, he was doing his best not to sound scared."

"No, I don't, but I think something is going to happen to Edward," she said, looking at her and Sothe's reflection in the pond.

"Why Edward?" Sothe asked.

"I don't know, Sothe," she paused, "I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Micaiah rode solemnly on her horse, all she could do was stare at her pale lithe hands, waiting to see what fate would reveal to her. Sothe rode beside her, and was in a less then pleasant mood. It was 3:00, and they would reach the Greil mercenaries at Dawn, but they were prepared for a surprise attack. To make matters worse, the entire dawn brigade, and all of the soldiers were extremely tired. Some were struggling to keep their eyes open.

By 4:00, the many of the soldiers were practically sleeping on their horses. Micaiah and Sothe had been chatting along the way, but no one seemed to care or pay any attention at all. Then, Micaiah stopped her horse.

"What is it Micaiah?" Sothe asked nervously, he was so afraid; you could here it in his voice. Micaiah looked straight ahead, and could faintly see a young woman running away from where they were positioned. She had long green hair, with a blue a helmet and shield. Micaiah could hear her high pitch voice yelling in the distance, "It's them! They're here!"

"Oh shit!" Sothe yelled, "A-Are we g-going to attack now?"

"Let's ride closer and see if it's really them," Micaiah comely replied, "Prepare yourselves!" She yelled, "We're about to face the enemy!"

The army then rode closer towards where the girl appeared to be heading, and then they stopped. They're they were standing there, positioned on the top of the large hill, the holy guards, tons of soldiers, the royal knights of Crimea, the Greil Mercenaries, and even some Laguz. The sky was a pale blue, but the sun hadn't risen yet, and some stars were still visible. Micaiah took a deep breath, and stared at the army for a moment, and saw the girl running back to the army. Then, much to Micaiah's horror, the massive army started towards them. Micaiah felt s serge of anger run through her, "Why did Pelleas tell us we were only attacking the Greil Mercenaries?"

Micaiah then ordered her army to ride towards their opponents, which they did, screaming and yelling. By the time both forces met with each other the bloodshed had already begun. Micaiah's horse was shot with an arrow through the neck, and fell dead on the ground. "No!" She yelled in horror, and knelt down by her horse.

"Micaiah look out!" Sothe screamed, a soldier with an axe had almost hit her, but she spun around and killed him with a simple spell.

The day pressed on, lives were being ended every second, but Micaiah managed to survive. Once, during the battle, Sothe was about to be skewed by the girl with green hair who had warned the army that Micaiah and her forces were arriving. Micaiah came running to save Sothe when a golden Light shot out of her hand, wounding the young woman, and saving Sothe's life.

The battle continued, until it was the evening once again, Leonardo and Laura were both in critical condition, and were rushed back to the camp for medical attention, and tons of soldiers had perished on both sides. Nolan and Edward were still fighting, though. Nephenee, the woman Micaiah had wounded, was back on her feet, and was fighting once again.

Despite the fact that her army had held out this long, Micaiah knew who was winning. Their forces outnumbered hers by hundreds, and they could only fight for so long, Micaiah even considered surrendering, but then, something else caught her eye, something that frightened her. She felt the presence from her vision was near.

About 8 feet away she saw a very frail woman, with long black hair, attacking one of the soldiers and killing him with arcwind. Her arms were like sticks, and you could veins in her arm sticking out. She then turned to the side reveling her face; dark red eyes, hollow cheeks, her cheek bones stuck out, she had a pretty facial structure that strangely reminded Micaiah of Lady Almedha, it almost seemed like she had transparent eyelids. Micaiah then instantly realized it was the tactician for the Greil Mercenaries, and was not a woman, but an extremely feminine and skinny young boy.

Then everything was all too clear; Edward came charging towards the mage with his sword held high. "Edward!" Micaiah yelled, "The voice…the voice was her," she thought. "Edward DON'T!" Micaiah didn't even know why she was yelling, but she felt she had to. "Edward!" She shrieked as loud as she could, but the sounds of screaming and weapons hitting each other drown out Micaiah's screams.

"Soren, Look out!" A young woman with purple hair in red attire screamed at the mage, but it was already too late. Edward ran, and stabbed the boy, whose name was apparently Soren, in the back. Soren let out an extremely feminine scream, and immediately dropped dead on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

The battle continued through the night, and strangely, she didn't feel that presence after Edward had killed Soren. However, Micaiah felt guilty for some reason, she didn't know why, she just simply _did. _Micaiah always felt very guilty during and after the battle, but never _this_ guilty. It was an awful feeling, she should have stopped Edward, "Why? What was so significant about that boy? He looked like he had been starving himself, but other than that, what made him different?"

As the fighting continued, the time moved on, it was already 5:30 A.M., and neither Micaiah nor her soldiers could stand it any longer. Micaiah ordered the soldiers to retreat, which after time, they did. Micaiah could here her opponents cheering, laughing, and crying as her soldiers ran back over the hillside.

"Micaiah, let's go!" Sothe shouted at her frantically.

"I can't go just yet, Sothe."

"But you'll be killed!"

"Sothe!" Micaiah could tell that Sothe was worried, "I can take care of myself, I want you to go, right now."

"But…."

"Please, Sothe." And with that, Sothe followed the rest of the soldiers, however, he continued to glance back at Micaiah as he rode off into the distance.

Micaiah Stood for a moment and saw Ike standing over the dead soldiers in triumph, just like in her vision. Micaiah walked closer, her graceful fingers moving around uncontrollably. Then, she stopped and just stared at the general with her beautiful yet haunting gaze.

Micaiah felt a rush of anger run through her as Ike sarcastically smiled at her, she felt like she wanted to hurt him. "Take a deep breath," she told herself walking closer to where Ike stood.

"Lady, are you retreating?" Asked a winded and slightly saddened voice.

Micaiah turned her head to see a women standing next to Ike, her long green hair flowing down, as she stood with a nervous look on her face. It was the queen of Crimea, Elincia.

Micaiah took a couple steps back; she felt an odd feeling take hold of her. She saw a pair of dainty hands holding pieces of gold, she couldn't see whom the hands belonged to, but she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. Then she saw another pair of hands that looked like the belonged to a young boy. She saw the dainty hands put the gold pieces into the boy's hand, and then Micaiah felt feelings of guilt and nervousness run through her.

Micaiah opened her eyes to see Ike, leaning over something in tears, and the Queen looking more nervous then before. Micaiah could feel how nervous she was, it was a horrible feeling. There was another feeling other than nervousness, guilt. The Queen felt guilty, for some reason. Was the queen distressed about the battle? Micaiah certainly was, but then again, she always felt bad after a battle. Naturally, the Queen was upset as well.

Micaiah took a couple of steps closer to Ike, and saw him leaning over a corpse, the Queen standing behind him. Then Ike pulled the body closer to him, and it was revealed to be Soren. Tears dripped down his face, as he embraced the emaciated corpse. Micaiah felt awful, tears filled her eyes too, but she knew why. Between the dead bodies scattered on the ground, Ike embracing the body, that guilty feeling that the Queen was keeping inside her, and her own guilt was just weighing heavily on her.

Micaiah was about to approach the commander, who was stroking the deceased's hair, as if he were still alive. She just couldn't bring herself to say anything, she did feel awful, but she felt angry at the same time. She felt sorry for all of her dead soldiers, and was angry.

"I…I'm sorry," she paused, "I'm sorry for your loss," she spoke a bit louder in her sweet voice, which was even sweet to hear when she was this sad.

Ike just stared at the ground, still holding the body in his arms; she knew he could hear her, he just chose not to answer.

"I tried to tell him…."

"Who?" Ike looked up from the ground and stared into Micaiah's beautiful golden eyes, her long eyelashes were wet from her tears, and her porcelain-like skin had a few scratches. "Who are you talking about?" Ike's voice was riddled with sadness.

"I was talking about one of my soldiers…. I told him not to, but," She paused, she felt too guilty to finish her sentence. She could have stopped him; if she hadn't just hopelessly stood there she could of.

Ike picked up the body, and spun around, and started to walk away from where the battle had taken place.

"Ike! Where are you going?!" The Queen yelled running after the General, who was still walking off into the distance.

Micaiah figured the best thing she could do was follow Sothe and the remaining survivors. She turned gracefully, and started up the hill, looking at the ground in sadness.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the camp, the exhausted Micaiah lay down on her mattress. She sighed, and nervously played with a strand of her hair. She often did that when she was nervous. Very tired, she undressed herself, and was about to put on her nightgown, when Sothe so burst into the tent.

"AHHH!" Micaiah quickly covered herself with her long white nightgown, and blushed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Micaiah!"

"It's…. It's all right, Sothe," Micaiah could tell how embarrassed Sothe was, "Please…. Please leave."

"I will," he paused and looked into Micaiah's eyes for a moment, and then left.

Micaiah was extremely embarrassed, and she knew Sothe was too. "What a stupid thing to happen!" She thought, "I hope Sothe doesn't dwell on it." She remembered, of course, that more important things were happening, and that it would be a silly little thing to dwell on. "Wait… What did Sothe come in here for anyway?"

Micaiah walked out into the night, and saw Sothe standing outside the camp talking to Leonardo.

"Micaiah, I am really sorry"

"Just as I expected," Micaiah thought to herself. "It's okay, Sothe, no need to dwell on it."

"Dwell on what?" Leonardo asked, as he looked at Micaiah with a slight smile.

"Oh, it's really nothing."

"I suppose it's best left a secret?"

"Yes, I'd say that," said Micaiah. "Sothe, what exactly did you come in to tell me?"

"You mean when I was in the tent? Well, Edward really wants to talk to you."

"Me?"

"Yes, he said he needed to see you, and that he had something of importance to say."

Micaiah, of course, remembered that Edward had killed Soren. "What does he want?" Micaiah asked, looking at Sothe with a bit of a suspicious look.

"Well, he wants to see you," Sothe paused, "He wouldn't tell me anything else."

"I guess I'll have to see what he wants," Micaiah said, "I'll go speak to him right now. Good Bye." And with that, she gracefully walked towards Edward's tent.

"Edward? Edward, can I come in?"

"Is that you, Micaiah?" Edward's boyish voice answered her, "Is it?"

"Yes it's me. Sothe said you wanted to speak to me."

"Good, I asked him to."

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, please do."

Micaiah entered the tent, and saw Edward sitting on a small wooden chair. "Edward? What is it?"

Edward paused for a moment and looked at the ground, Micaiah could feel that he was guilty about something, very much like the Queen after the battle. He then looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath; it was obvious that he was very upset about something.

"What do you feel guilty about, Edward?"

"How did you know I felt guilty?"

"It…It was…obvious," Micaiah didn't want to say much more than that, "You're guilty about something. What is it?"

Edward sighed, stood up, and walked towards a pitcher filled with water. He poured some in a cup, and sat back down. "I'm sorry, would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you," Micaiah politely answered, "I just want to know what's been troubling you."

"Would you really like to know?"

"Yes…"

Edward brought a small brown leather pouch out of his pocket, opened it, and tipped it upside-down. Gold pieces immediately started to fall on the ground until the pouch was emptied of all of its contents. "Take it…I want you to have it," he said, "Please, take it."

"Edward," Micaiah paused, remembering the vision she had, in which someone gave someone else gold pieces. "Edward, who gave this gold to you?"

Edward said nothing; he just stared at the ground, hanging his head in shame.

"Do you really want to know who gave the gold to me?"

"Yes, please do," Micaiah answered.

"The," Edward paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, "The…The Queen of Crimea."

"Of course," she thought, "The dainty hands were hers, and she was giving Edward the gold?"

"Oh, Micaiah, I'm sorry… Please forgive me, I'm so incredibly sorry."

Edward's voice was shaky, and Micaiah could tell he was doing his best not to cry.

"Edward," she paused, "Edward, why did she give you the gold?"

"Please, don't make me answer that," he sobbed, "I'm such a wreck right now."

"No, no you're not… Just tell me why."

"You're not going to like it."

"Just tell me!"

"She," Edward paused for a long time, nervously twittering his fingers, and his eye was twitching. Finally, he took a deep breath and softly said, "She asked me to kill someone."


End file.
